Not Her Letter
by xfilesrules1013
Summary: Tommy finds out that Kimberly never sent the letter. She had been in the hospital and couldn't have sent it. a LOT of Kat bashing. Sorry if you like her.


It had been close to two months since Tommy Oliver had received the breakup letter from his long time girlfriend Kimberly Hart. It had been totally not like her to send him something like that but he had to respect her wishes. She had found someone else. Or that is what he believed. He hadn't contacted her to actually confirm that is actually what she wanted. Yes he knew that was a mistake but he couldn't bring himself to call her and ask. His heart would break more then it already had and he didn't think he could handle it.

After a month he had decided to take Kat out on a date. He knew it was soon but he wanted to forget Kimberly and Kat had always been so helpful. Even though he didn't feel a connection to Kat like he had with Kimberly he continued to date her. Even though he knew what he had with Kimberly was over he still had the most horrible feeling that he was betraying her with Kat. He hated that feeling. He also knew that if he called her that he would feel worse about the breakup. So he restrained himself.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Tommy rolled over in bed and smacked the top of his alarm. He lazily looked over at the clock and moaned. 4:45am. Why would he set his alarm for so early? He couldn't remember. Oh well he was awake now so he threw the bedspread off him and stood. He decided he might as well take a shower and get ready for the day. Dreaming about Kimberly wasn't going to make him get any more rest so he might as well not even try. It was the middle of summer so there was no school and he had nothing better to do so maybe he would take a trip up to his uncle's cabin.

The ringing phone brought him out of his thoughts. Who would that be at this hour? He had noticed about ten calls from his old friend Jason that had been left on the answering machine. He had gotten back last night late so he didn't have a chance to call him back yet. He didn't think it sounded that important anyway. After the letter from Kimberly he had decided to take a little vacation to get away from everything. He had been gone a little more then a month. He grabbed the receiver.

"Hello." He asked into it sounding fully awake.

"About time I get a hold of you." The voice on the other end sounded annoyed.

"Hey Jase. I got back last night pretty late. I did notice you called though. I was going to call you back today. What's going on?" Tommy was starting to worry that there was something going on.

"Where have you been?"

"After Kimberly's letter I just had to get away...from everything you know." Tommy sighed realizing that Jason probably didn't know anything about the letter.

"Kimberly didn't write you any letter Bro. I heard about the letter from Adam but I know it's a fake." Jason said sounding confident.

"Really sounded pretty cut and dry to me. Sounds like she has someone else now that she can be with." Tommy snapped and then immediately regretted his tone. "Sorry Jase I'm just a little upset about it."

"Look Tommy." Jason practically yelled. "I know for a fact that she never wrote a letter to you because I have because I have been sitting in her hospital room with her for two months." He didn't mean to blow up that way but Tommy was acting pissy and uncaring. He wasn't even paying attention to the fact that Jason said that she didn't write the letter.

"What." Tommy whispered breathlessly.

"She's been in the hospital for two months. She went in the hospital in a coma the day before the letter was written. There is no way she could have written it. She has no reason to. She is in love with you. No man could take that away." Jason stated calmly hoping his friend got it this time.

"What happened to her? Is she okay?" Tommy's voice was stricken with panic.

"Wait a minute." Jason froze. I thought you knew. I told Kat and she promised that she would tell you immediately." He knew that Kat wanted Tommy but to keep something like this from him was just wrong.

"What happened?" Tommy repeated. Jason could tell he was throwing clothes on.

"She was..." Jason hesitated. "She was stabbed and raped man." When he heard the phone drop he sighed. He didn't want to have to tell him over the phone but it was obvious that he hadn't heard anything about.

"Is she okay?" Tommy whispered. He knew that answer and he felt like crap that he hadn't been there to see her yet. Of course he knew that it wasn't his fault but he should have called her after he got the letter instead of leaving town. And damn Kat for keeping this from him.

"She's still in the coma Tommy. They're not sure when she will come out of it. She is healing though."

"Can you tell me everything that happened?" Tommy asked shoving items into an overnight bag. He wasn't going to waste another minute. He was leaving town now to be with her. He was in love with her and even though the letter had hurt him, he knew that the love wouldn't go away that fast. Hell he didn't know if it would ever go away.

"Bro I'll tell you everything but I don't want to do it over the phone." Jason stated.

"And why is that? Afraid I'll destroy something?" Tommy smirked.

"Yup exactly."

"Well I'm taking the next flight out and I'll be there by about three." Tommy started down the stairs and out the front door. Luckily Jason has called him on his cell phone or he would have hung up by now.

"I'll pick you up." They finished details and hung up. The trip to Florida was going to be a long one for Tommy.

Jason paced the airport terminal looking grim. Tommy's flight was delayed two hours in Denver. It did not make either of them happy. He knew Trini was at the hospital with Kim but he hated leaving for very long other then to sleep. Kim was doing better but he knew that with Tommy there she would do even better.

Finally they announced Tommy's flight and soon he saw Tommy walking through the gate and toward him. "Hey man." Tommy said and gave him a small hug.

"Hey." Jason replied. "How was the flight?"

"Long. I had a lot of thinking time." Tommy sighed. The walk to the car was in relative silence. As soon as they were on the road Tommy pounced. "So what happened?" He asked without looking at Jason. "And why are you here?"

"Well this is going to take awhile." He cleared his throat as Tommy waited for him to begin. "Well Trini and I have actually been dating for about six months." Tommy stared at him stunned. Jason nodded and continued. "Anyway well we were talking to Kim and we wanted to all come to Angel Grove and surprise you. So Trini and I stopped off here the day before we were supposed to leave. Kim had to finish some training or something before she could leave." He paused to take a breath and noticed that Tommy had stayed pretty quiet. "Kim needed a ride to the training center so we dropped her off around 5pm and told her that we would be back close to seven so that we could get some dinner and sleep before the flight left about 9 that night." Jason glanced at Tommy and then back to the road.

"So when you left her there it was only going to be for like two hours?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Tommy nodded and waited for Jason to continue. "Well it was about 6:45. We knew we were early but we wanted to see if she was ready to go. When we got there the lights were off and we figured that was strange but Trini decided to go and get her." Tommy noticed Jason's voice swaying a little. He was nervous about telling Tommy what he saw.

"Come on Bro tell me what you saw." Tommy urged.

"Well like I said I was sitting in the car waiting and I heard Trini scream. It was the most horrible scream ever. I ran in and Trini was leaning over Kimberly crying. There was blood everywhere. Trini kept saying Kim over and over." His breath caught. "I saw something by the bleachers and realized it was a guy. Trini was pointing at him and screaming. I just lost it man. I beat the shit out of him."

"Go on." Tommy put a hand on his back.

"After the asshole was unconscious I went back to Trini who was on the phone with 911. Her hands and clothes were bloody and she was crying. I finally got a look a Kim." He took a deep breath. "She was stabbed so many times. He beat her and Trini said that she was raped."

"How did she know that?" Tommy's voice was angry and low.

"I don't think I should tell you man...."

"Jason THAT is my girlfriend. Tell me. I have to know everything."

Jason sighed. "Okay. Trini knew because he was raping her when she came in. She saw him stab her and rape her." Tears were pouring down his face while Tommy stared straight ahead. "He stabbed her thirty one times in the back and legs. She had two on each arm." Jason finished.

"Who was it?"

"Apparently he was another gymnast that got a little pissed because Kim wouldn't go out with him. He was pissed because she talked about you all the time and how she was going to be your wife and how in love with you she was."

"How bad did you hurt him?" Tommy asked his face still deadpan.

"Not bad enough." Jason mumbled.

"Why do you say that?" Tommy was curious.

"Because he's still alive isn't he? Although he was in intensive care for a month." He noticed Tommy's expression and quickly added. "Not at the hospital. At a prison hospital thing."

"Oh." Was all Tommy could say. "Trini must have nightmares about what she saw." Tommy said.

"Every night." Jason glanced at Tommy and pulled into the hospital parking lot. "She says she can see the knife and the blood and Kim..." He couldn't say anymore.

Tommy was dying inside. His girlfriend had been through a nightmare and he wasn't there to help her. He believed a letter that she hadn't even written and didn't even try and call. He had taken Kat out on a date. He was feeling sick. He was going to have nightmares just from the description Jason had given. He couldn't leave Kim until she was better and he knew that. There was no way. He had just graduated from high school so didn't have to worry about getting back soon. However he hadn't told his parents he was leaving so they were probably worried about him. He would worry about that later though.

Trini looked up from her book as Jason entered the hospital room with Tommy. She stood and kissed Jason. She smiled at Tommy and hugged him. He glanced at the bed and saw his love laying there. She looked like she was sleeping. She was thin though from being in the hospital for so long. He didn't even notice that Trini and Jason had left the room. He pulled a chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand. She was a little cold. He shivered. He hated seeing her this way.

"Hey Beautiful." He said as he pushed her hair off her face. He touched her face and her hair. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I haven't been here until now. I'll explain that to you later." He kissed her cheek and sat in the chair. He didn't realize how tired he was until he sat down. He sighed. What was he going to do. He needed to call everyone and let them know that he was going to be gone for awhile. "I don't know what I'm going to do Beautiful. I can't lose you. I thought I had lost you once and it killed me but I thought you were safe but now that I know you weren't....I...I can't do it." He knew he was going to cry but didn't care. He just wanted her to be safe and awake.

"Tommy. Tommy wake up." Tommy heard someone calling his name. He realized that he had fallen asleep with his head next to Kimberly's hand. He had never moved his hand. He looked up and saw Trini looking down at him. He smiled at her and nodded. He looked back to Kimberly and sighed. "Why don't you go make those calls I know you need to make and I'll be right here with her." After some arguing Tommy left the room to find a safe place to teleport. He had to talk to everyone. In a flash of red light he was gone.

Kat slammed her phone down again. She was getting mad. Where the hell was Tommy? He was supposed to take her out tonight for their second date but he never showed. When was he going to get over Kimberly. She had not told him that she was hurt. And then she had faked that letter to Tommy and pretended it was from her. She wanted him and she wanted Kim to pay for leaving him here but still making sure that he was off the market. She sighed and sat down on the bed. She was mad.

A knock at her door surprised her. She wasn't expecting anyone. She pulled open the door and found Tommy. He looked mad but she didn't care. She was mad to. "Where were you?" She snapped.

"Talking to Jason about Kimberly." At that her face fell and she turned away. He pulled on her so she turned around. "How could you do this Kat? Kim was sick and you let me believe that she hated me. You're a liar." When she didn't say anything he got even more mad. "Kat damn it say something. Why the hell did you do it?"

"BECAUSE I HATE HER." Kat screamed and then covered her mouth. She can't believe that she just screamed that to Tommy. She decided to keep going since she was already screwed. "You always talk about her and how much you love her. You would never look at me that way. I had to do something to get you. It almost worked to." She said sadly. "I sent that stupid letter so that you would believe it more."

"What?" He couldn't believe it. "That was you." He grabbed her wrist and teleported to the command center with her.

"Tommy, Kat?" Zordon asked surprised to see them.

"Sit." He said to Kat and pointed to a chair in the middle of the room. She never looked up. She just stared at the wall. He turned to Zordon. " I need the rangers here now." Zordon didn't question him he just paged the others.

Aisha, Adam, and Rocky transported in and were surprised to see Kat crying and Tommy looking like he was about to kill someone. "What's going on guys?" Adam asked stepped forward. He was shocked.

"Want to explain to everyone Kat or should I?" Tommy asked mockingly. When she didn't respond he nodded. "Fine I will." He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Zordon, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky. I learned something tonight. Kimberly was stabbed about two months ago." He heard gasps from everyone around the room. Everyone except Kat was talking at once.

"Is she okay?" Aisha asked almost yelling.

"How?"

"What's going on?"

"Calm down she's okay. She's in a coma like she has been for the entire two months." Tommy stated and everyone calmed down. "I can't go into details because I have to get back there. Oh yeah I left this morning and I am going to stay there until she gets better."

"Yeah that's understandable Tommy." Rocky said. "You should be there. But what does Kat have to do with this?" He was confused.

"Jason called me this morning pissed because I hadn't been to see Kim. He said that he told Kat that Kim was hurt and to tell me. She never did. She instead wrote a certain letter to me from Kimberly." More gasps and Kat started to cry again.

"Kat. You wouldn't do that would you?" Adam asked. Aisha was standing there in shock with tears pouring down her face. Rocky was just as pissed as Tommy and was staring at her.

"I did guys. I'm sorry Tommy. I love you." Kat cried.

"You don't know what love is." Aisha hissed. "Tommy and Kimberly that's love. She would never betray him that way. No wonder the note was nothing like Kim." Aisha was amazed that her friend could ever do something so horrible. She turned her back to Kat.

"Rangers." Zordon interrupted. They all turned to look at him. "Katherine I'm sorry but I have to strip you of your powers. To be a ranger you have to trust and be trusted. You cannot betray your team. I'm sorry but you have taken evil and used it without being under a spell. The team will not trust you now and will never again. You have to work as a team and with you there I don't think that is possible." Kat was staring in shock. She was crying. "Please stand and give your morphers to Tommy." She did as she was told and was surprised as the power left her. She looked to her friends and realized that she no longer had friends here. She was going to leave for good. She was transported back to her home.

Tommy was shaking his head as he watched her disappear. He left the hands of his friends on his back. He sighed. He listened as the comforted him. "I need to go back guys. I hated leaving at all but that was something that needed done." Everyone agreed and told him to go and they would visit when they could. Rocky agreed to send some of Tommy's clothes and other stuff out there.

Tommy woke up again next to Kimberly again. It was light which means that it had to be morning. Jason had been scolding him for three weeks to stop sleeping at the hospital, but every night he would end up doing it. "Morning Beautiful." He muttered.

"Morning." A crackling voice answered slowly. That was enough to bring Tommy fully awake. His head shot up and he saw that Kim was awake. She was smiling.

"You're awake. Oh my god. Your awake. Beautiful you're awake." Tommy was grasping her hand so tight she thought it would break. She didn't care. When she had woken up and found Tommy next to her snoring like a baby she was in awe. She was so happy.

"Hey I'm awake I know. Calm down." She tried to laugh but it hurt so she stopped. Tommy was instantly trying to stop her from moving. "I want to sit up." She whispered in his ear. He smiled and shook his head.

"Not until the doctors check you out." She moaned and smiled.

He smiled at her. "You are so beautiful." He said smiling. He was so happy that she was awake. "I missed you."

"I missed you to. However I am in some pain here."

"Gotcha." He said bolting for the door and yelling for a nurse and doctor. They came right away and were surprised to see her awake. They were talking to her and kept looking at Tommy.

"That boy is good luck for you girl." One nurse stated. "He's been here day and night for three weeks straight."

"Three weeks!!" Kim exclaimed. "Tommy how long have I been here?" She looked at Tommy who gave her a reassuring look that they would talk later. She sighed as the doctors finished there work up and finally left.

He grabbed her hand again and opened his mouth to talk. However Trini chose that moment to arrive with her arms full of stuff. "Come on Tommy get up. I know you haven't been home yet and you need to....." She stopped talking when she looked up and saw that Kimberly was smiling at her. She dropped everything that she was carrying. Which went all over the floor. Tommy rolled his eyes. "KIM!!!" Trini ran over and hugged her friend. Tommy noticed how Kim winced in pain at the hug.

"Trini. She's still sore." Tommy placed a hand on Trini's back.

"I haveta call Jason." Trini said excitedly. She hurried out of the room. Once the door closed Tommy turned back to Kimberly. She looked tired.

"Tired?" She nodded but grabbed his hand and didn't let go. "I'll be here. Why don't you sleep?"

"Are you sure? I mean I feel bad that I've kept you here this long...Wait a minute. How long have I been here?" She looked into his eyes and could tell that it was bad. "Tommy." She whispered when he didn't respond.

"A little over two months." Kim gasped as he told her. She brought her hand to her mouth and looked like she was going to cry.

"I know what happened to me but how bad is it?" She asked.

"Kim you shouldn't do this now. You should rest and then we can talk about it later." He placed an arm around her shoulders and sat on the edge of the bed with her. She leaned into him and sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it later. I want to talk about it now. You are here and you are the only one that I want to talk to about it." She gripped his hand. "Wait a minute. You said I've been here two months?" He nodded. "Trini said you have only been here about three weeks."

"Yes and that's a long story that I want to save until we talk about what happened." He kissed her cheek. She nodded accepting this for now. She wanted to talk because they were alone and she wanted to make sure that everything was clear in her mind.

"Okay but I still want to talk about it now."

"Whenever you're ready Beautiful." She leaned more into him causing herself a little pain but it was worth it just to be near him. She was remembering that night and being near him was what she needed to be able to talk about it.

"Well Trini and Jason dropped me off around oh 5ish because I wanted to get in some last routines before we....oh crap." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry I know about the surprise trip."

"Oh okay. Anyway so I knew that no one else would be in the building and I hadn't told anyone that I would be there. I went ahead and warmed up and started on the balance beam. As I said I didn't think anyone else was in the building so when I dismounted and saw Aaron watching me I got freaked out. I grabbed my stuff and he started asking me how you were."

"Me?"

"Yeah apparently I talk about you all the time...Anyway I said good and headed for the door. I felt something in my back again and again. It sort of burned and I turned around and he stabbed me in the leg. I'm guessing that the back pain was a stab to?" She looked up at Tommy for confirmation and he nodded. She shuddered and continued. "He grabbed me and I tried to kick him but I was getting dizzy. There was blood everywhere. He pushed me to the ground on my stomach and I felt the burning again and then everything went black." Her eyes were filled with tears and she tried to turn into Tommy's arms for a hug. Pain shot through her back. "Tommy?"

"Yeah."

"I want to see."

"See what?" He was confused but he had a feeling he knew what she meant.

"My back. How many times was I stabbed?" The look in his eyes told her that it wasn't good. "Please Tommy I have to know."

"Thirty one." He said in such a small voice that she almost missed it. She didn't though. She heard it. She was stunned. How did she survive that? She held her breath. She didn't even hear the door open. She noticed Tommy moving off the bed and to the door. She heard voices but was to stunned to say anything.

"Give us a little while guys." Tommy said to Trini and Jason. They nodded and left the room. He went back to Kim and hugged her to him again. She immediately fell into his arms sobbing.

"What would I do without you?" She asked after awhile.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully we won't have to go down that path." She smiled at his words but saw the look on his face. He was hiding something. She knew it. Something big.

"What?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"What are you not telling me?" She asked.

"You know me to well." He sighed.

"Yes I do now spill it." Her voice was still horse but she was still as forceful as ever.

"I'm not sure how Beautiful." Tears were filling his eyes. "It's something that could change everything."

"Tommy whatever it is I need you to tell me. I'm not sure I could hear it from someone else." She brushed his cheek with her hand. "Please."

"Okay um Aaron you said his name was right. Well he didn't only stab you." Her eyes went wide.

"What do you mean?"

"Kimmy he...he. I mean Trini walked in and he was..."

"Did he rape me Tommy?" She whispered. She knew the answer but she had to hear him say it.

"Yeah he did." He started to cry. She was shocked. She didn't know that she was out long enough for him to do that to her. She also started to cry and Tommy hugged her to him. She pulled him closer until he was laying on the bed next to her. She curled up into his arms and cried. They stayed that way for a long time until she finally spoke.

"Where is he?"

"Intensive care at a prison hospital." Tommy smirked.

"What??" She moved her head and stared at him in shock.

"Yeah I guess Jason came in when he heard Trini screaming. He caught the guy and almost killed him. Trini didn't see it though because she was calling the police and screaming her head off."

"Wow." She paused. "When did they call you?"

"That's enough questions for today Beautiful. Why don't I get Jason and Trini in here before they bust the door down. I have to let the rangers know you are okay and see who they replaced...well I'll be back." He was out of the bed and out the door before she could protest. Oh well at least she had about fifteen seconds to think before they came back. She was raped. She was amazed. She didn't think that something like that would happen to her.

"What if he leaves me?" She thought aloud.

"He won't leave you Kimmy." Trini said as she and Jason entered the room. "He's going to stand by you through this 100." Kim smiled and hugged her friends as they came close. Jason held out a sandwich that she took. Ham and Cheese. Gotta love Jason.

"Thanks guys. Sorry I ruined the trip." She saw them roll there eyes and she let out a small giggle. Ow that hurt.

"Kim." Trini started. Kim knew that she was going to try and tell her about what happened.

"Wait. Don't say anything. You don't have to. I already asked Tommy about everything. I know what happened. And unless Jason didn't tell him everything then I don't have anything else that I need to know." She paused to breath.

"I didn't leave anything out." Jason said. "So how are you with all this then?"

"Well not good understandably. I'm not sure what to make of everything. I'm very hurt and very scared but thank god I was unconscious before he did...that." Jason and Trini nodded. "I'm not okay but as long as I have Tommy I will be. Unless he's going to leave me." Terror filled her eyes. "I couldn't bear that."

"Kim calm down. He's not going anywhere. He had to go to the command center for a minute to tell the others you are awake. Other then that he'll be right back. He never leaves this place. He has barely since he got here." Trini stated.

"I guess you're right but it doesn't sound like he has been here the whole time." Both looked away from her.

"Tommy needs to tell you Kim." Jason touched her arm. "I'm sorry we can't."

"I understand."

"Why don't you get some sleep. Tommy should be back any second." Jason took her hand and kissed it. Kim nodded and lay the bed down a little more. She was asleep before either one knew what happened.

MEANWHILE

Tommy's red teleport beam landed him in the middle of the command center. Everyone was already there. "Hi guys." Tommy said surprising them. They saw him with a smile and knew.

"So is she awake?" Aisha asked smiling.

"Yes."

"Does she remember anything?" Rocky wondered.

"No thank god."

"Tell her we miss her."

"I will. I just wanted to let you guys know what's going on. I don't want to leave her anymore though cause she is awake and if she needs me..."

"Yeah we know man. Don't worry about it." Rocky cut him off. "Things are going great down here. Nothing we haven't been able to handle."

"Glad to hear it." Tommy smiled.

"Did you tell her about Kat yet?" Aisha asked wondering. She noticed how Tommy immediately frowned.

"No not yet." The others rolled their eyes. "Hey I just told her more about her attack then she knew. She needs time and I have to get back to her." They said their goodbyes and Tommy was back at the hospital.

Trini watched Kim sleep. She was having back dreams. Trini could tell. She was moving around and moaning. Poor Kim she thought. She hated seeing her this way. It was getting pretty late. Tommy should be getting back soon. She knew that he wouldn't want to stay away long. Trini looked at Jason next to her in the chair leaning back close to snoring. He was so cute. Speaking of Tommy he chose that moment to enter. She watched as he noticed her nightmares and went to hold her.

Trini watched as Tommy lay down on the bed with Kim and pulled her to him. She stopped tossing and she settled in and was peaceful. He really was her White Knight. Saving her from everything. Even bad dreams.

"Did she do okay when I was gone?" He asked quietly not wanting to disturb Kim.

"Yeah she kept asking about you before you got here." Trini answered. "You have to tell her Tommy. She's going to find out anyway."

"Yeah I know. Do you think she'll hate me?"

"Tommy it wasn't your fault. Not at all. You thought it was from her. What were you supposed to do?" Trini truly believed that there was nothing that could have been done. She knew that Tommy would never just date Kat without thinking that Kim hated him. He didn't even like Kat though. Not like that. He wanted Kim and that's just how it was.

"I just hope she thinks the same." He kissed her forehead and felt himself drifting off as well. Before Trini knew it she heard a soft snore from the bed. She touched Jason's arm making him wake. She pointed to the bed and smiled. He gave her a high five and they left as quiet as possible.

Morning came to early for Kimberly. She was sore but comfortable. She smiled when she realized that she was curled up in Tommy's arms. She knew when he had come back because she felt safe and happy again. She moaned because her back hurt, causing Tommy to wake up and smile. He called the nurse again. She was so happy he knew her well. Once the nurse left and she ate breakfast he decided it was time to tell her.

"Kim we need to talk about something?" Tommy said seriously. He pulled a chair next to her bed and sat down.

"Uh oh." She said out loud.

"It's okay don't worry but you might be mad at me for awhile." He gave her a pleading smile.

"I couldn't be mad at you right now." She brushed his face with her fingertips.

"Okay well I didn't get here until about three weeks ago because I didn't know." She gasped.

"You didn't know? I thought Jason said he called the night it happened?"

"He did but he talked to Kat. She decided that she wasn't going to tell me. Instead she wrote a letter to me saying it was from you." Tommy paused he didn't know if he could say it.

"What did it say Tommy? She made you think I wrote something to you."

"Here." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. She unfolded it and read. She was crying by the time she finished.

"I would never do this to you." She sobbed. He pulled her into a hug.

"I know. I did believe it at the time and I didn't call you to confirm it. I left for awhile to get a grip on myself. That's why when Jason called me I wasn't there. When I got home he had called me and told me. I flipped out. Kat was stripped of her ranger rights. She's no longer welcome." He finished.

"I can't believe that she would do this to me." She cried into Tommy's chest. "I love you so much and to think that someone would take that away..." She couldn't finish. "That's why she did it you know. Cause she liked you."

"I know."

"There's more isn't there." She knew it.

"Just a little though. Um. I actually went on a date with her. Right before I left." His eyes never left Kim's face. She didn't look mad.

"You didn't do anything wrong." She pulled him to her and kissed him full on the lips. He deepened the kiss. She hadn't had this kiss in such a long time. She loved the feel of his lips. It was amazing. She could feel herself getting aroused. Just when she felt as if she would explode he pulled away. She was disappointed. "Hey."

"I love you Beautiful." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you more." She stated.

"I'd love it if you got a room." Jason said from the doorway.

"Hey big bro this is my room." Kim said smiling. She didn't even look at him. She was staring into Tommy's eyes. She kissed him again.

"Hey big boy where's mine?" Trini said to Jason. That made Kim stop and turn to look. Jason wrapped his arms around Trini and kissed her passionately.

"Well I would have never seen that one coming." Kim shrugged and went back to kissing Tommy.

2 WEEKS LATER.

"Beautiful, you ready to get out of here?" Tommy called into the hospital room. She was going to get to go home today. She was so ready to get out of here. Due to the stab wounds in her legs she was going to have to be in a wheelchair for awhile while she was in physical therapy. She felt horrible that Tommy was going to have to be stuck with her looking this way. She couldn't even go shopping alone. But she was ready to leave and to tell Tommy her little surprise.

"I'm coming." She wheeled herself out of the bathroom and over to him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked so much better. She was back to her old self and even though she still had nightmares when he wasn't near her she was getting better. "I want to talk to you before we leave."

He crouched down next to her and smiled. "Okay Beautiful what is it?"

"I want to go home."

"I'm taking you there right now. It might take awhile to get there though cause the traffic..." She placed a finger over his mouth and smiled.

"Tommy I mean I want to go home...To Angel Grove. I don't want to live here anymore. I want to be with you. I don't want to be any farther away from you then I am right now." Tommy was amazed. He had planned on moving here if he had to.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "I already had my apartment packed up and shipped back."

"Really? Are you sure? What about your parents and everything?" He was stunned.

"I can't go back to gymnastics now and I want to go back to school and graduate there. My mom has no say and I've already asked my uncle to let me stay there again." She smiled at him. She knew he was stunned and loved every minute of it. He didn't say anything. He hugged her to him and smiled. She pulled away a little and kissed him lightly. "Let's go my white knight."

"Red now." He added wheeling her out of the hospital room toward her mom who was waiting outside.

----this is the end for now but I might add some more chapters later.---


End file.
